All Hope is Not Lost
by wweavengers
Summary: Summary is listed as the first page, I do hope you enjoy this. I welcome feedback, just no insults please. Note, this is my story, if something similar is written, I do not know about it. I don't steal from anyone. I do not own the characters, all are owned by Marvel!
1. Summary

**All Hope is Not Lost**

a summary

This is how I think the Avengers Infinity War is going to play out added with my long shot hope (pun if you read further) of the X-Men finally joining the MCUThe story picks up after a disappointing first round battle against Thanos. While they got him to retreat, they did so barley. The war is far from over. Currently the group of Avengers, Guardians and the assortment of other super powered friends are strategist how to stop the mad titan. Eventually a plan comes together and the execution evolves from mutated individuals from another universal time line.

Charachters involved will be everyone from the current MCU, played by the actors currently portraying them. They will also include some of theXMEN. Played by the younger actors from, X-Men: First Class X-Men: Days of Future Past and so on. They include Wolverine, Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, Storm, Alex Summers, Mystique, and Scott Summers. Jean Grey will not appear (Sorry I set this after she sacrificed herself for her team.). And yes its already known information that Scott is Nathans father, I am just going to go with from the future not the from the future in an alternate time line thats in the comics. They will also include Deadpool Movie Characters, Wade Wilson, Colossus, Negasonic Teenage War Head and Cable. This will also include...

SPOILER ALRET! Don't read if you don't want to know.

Hope Summers. In this she will be Mid-Twenties, still teaming with her Stepdad cable, and in full control of all of her powers. She is a mix of warmhearted humor and the dark undertones in the comics, as has been her life. If you need to picture someone for the role a red-headed Molly Quinn from Castle. Or picture your self with red hair if you want.


	2. Chapter 1

**All Hope Is Not Lost**

"How do we exactly beat someone with these Infinity stones?" Captain Rogers asked surveying his broken and bruised team. "We have to figure how to get that gauntlet away from his, maybe one of use is strong enough to wield it and defeat him once and for all." Thor answered. "What exactly can these stones they allow Thanos to do, We can't find away to beat him if we don't know everything we have to fight against." Natasha said fixing the bandage wrapped around her leg.

"There are 6 stones, each of them with a different ability that hold total control of that ability. The first one we encountered is the space stone, which was trapped inside the tesseract. It has the ability to teleport anyone throughout the universe-" Thor explained before being cut off by Steve. "I fought the Red Skull over the tesseract, when he held it in his hands; it looked as though he dissolved into thin air, and the tesseract fell into the ocean until Howard fished it out looking for me." Steve said looking at Tony. "Pops might have been a genius, but sometimes he did some stupid things." Tony smirked. "Is it possible the Red Skull isn't dead, just in a different part of the universe?" Cap questioned and was answered with a nod from the God of Thunder.

"The Aether is the next one, the one I thought was safe in the hands of the collector, it has the ability to alter reality, anything from opening portals through worlds to negating the concept of gravity. There is the power stone, which gives its wielder superhuman strength, energy blasts and the ability to wipe out all organic life when it touches a worlds surface. The time stone, which can speed up and slow down time, alter the past and visit the future. Then there is the soul stone, which traps the souls of people and beings in another world. One I'm not sure can be visited. And lastly, there is the mind stone. Its abilities are...well we all know what it can do." Thor finished as he looked over at Hawkeye and Vision. "The only thing that has changed since Thanos ripped it out of my head is my omnipotence. I still have most of my abilities." Vision said trying to reassure his teammates.

"What if we can get a hold of one of these stones, I have wielded an infinity stone before." Dr. Strange interjected. "As have we." Quill said speaking for his fellow guardians. "I don't think having the power stone on a world with almost 8 billion people is a smart choice, to many things can go wrong. But I have used the time stone to to stop Dormammu from ending the world as we know it. Maybe we can go to the future, figure out how to stop Thanos." Strange suggested. "That could work, I'm getting sick of evil cosmic entities trying to take over the universe." Star-Lord quipped. "Especially since I had to kill my dad to stop one." Peter spoke as everyone turned and looked at him. "Long story short, man meets woman, man impregnates woman, man gives woman a brain tumor to get a hold of me and hope we can take over the galaxy together." Quill stated with a slight air of sarcasm. "Man is also not a man but an ancient celestial being". Gamora quipped. "The amount of questions I have is astronomical, but we'll save this matter for another day. There is a big purple guy we need to deal with first." Tony quipped.

"I think me, Tony and Dr. Strange should talk strategy, maybe we can distract him to get the time stone." Cap suggested. "We need to get the gauntlet off his had and someone to distract him long enough for someone to get the stone, save you genus's some time." Nebula stated ever so sarcastically. "And how do we exactly get the gauntlet off of his hand?" Rocket chimed in, "Maybe if you ask your dad ever so nicely, he'll do a favor for his favorite daughter." Nebula clapped back before looking at Gamora. No matter how hard she tried or what Gamora did, Nebula just couldn't let her sister be forgiven of their childhood. "This hating me cause I used to beat you in fights thing needs to stop, cause neither of us asked for it, he forced us to fight, we both were fighting for our lives and limbs, you cannot still blame me for winning. He's to blame for what happened to you not me, _I am not the one who tore your hand off and replace it with metal_!" Gamora scream before storming off followed by Quill as Nebula just stared off int eh opposite direction. "I am Groot!" was chimed in condescendingly but the wooded teenager sitting next to Rocket.


	3. Chapter 2

**All Hope is Not Lost**

"He can't hit what he can't see, Parker can you web his eyes shut?" Cap asked over coms. "I can try, I don't know how long it will hold, I've only ever used my webbing on humans." Peter answered as he swung from tree to tree in the Wakandan forest. "We gotta try, once he does that, Nebula get close to him, Vision, I need you distract some of his henchman, you and Thor take the big guy, Gamora you go with Nebula. T'Challa, me and you can take as many people as we need to get the rest of them. Tony and Strange, you guys get the stone." Rogers ordered as he ran off to help. "I don't need anyone's help, much less hers." Nebula quipped directly at her sister. "Do what the man says, once we know how to beat him, you never need to see me again." the green assassin replied.

The plan went into motion. T'Challa along with a large group of Wakandan soldiers, Bucky, Nat, and Steve were fighting three members of the Black Order. Vision and Thor were taking the fight to Thanos's quite large ally when Hulk took it upon himself to smash. The sisters got in position and were able to get Thanos' attention. "My own daughters fighting against me, where did I go wrong, I showed you the light, the way the universe is supposed to be, ruled by me, with both of you at my side-" Thanos got out before being interrupted by his only biological daughter. "You mean Gamora, I've never held a place in your future, in whatever resembles a heart for you." bellowed Nebula finally able to speak the words that have been on her mind since childhood. "Why would I ever help you get what you desire after what you did to my family, me and my sister." Gamora expressed as she grab Nebula's hand. "You made sure we'd always hate each other, you wanted us to be enemies, but you failed in that, as you'll fail in this." She exclaimed as Nebula looked at her sister with a hint of surprise. The distraction worked as Spider-Man was able to swing in and unleash a heap of webbing over the mad titans face. In the struggle to remove it from his face, Thanos stumbled over himself. In a bit of luck swinging the way of the Avengers, the gauntlet fell off as Stark and Strange fly over to it. Strange quickly got the time stone into the Eye of Agamotto. Any attempt at getting any other stone was quickly dashed as as they both felt the heavy vibrations of a web-free titan stomping their way.

Thanos was not ready for as good of a fight as he was currently getting, with the help of the Aether Thanos temporarily retreated with his Black Order of henchman now down a stone. "I'm gonna be honest, I really didn't think that was going to work." Rocket quipped to the Guardians Thanos and his allies disappeared from view in a matter of seconds. "No matter what else decides to pop up, the strangest thing I will ever see is the talking raccoon and tree." Scott Lang chimed in. "I AM GROOT!" Snapped. "I know you're not a tree, but give the small man a break, he don't have our kind on Terra." Rocket consoled his wooden friend. "Listen he isn't going to be gone for long, I think we are better off using out time figuring out how we stop him. T'Challa, do you have a safe place where we can go and try to go to the future?" the sorcerer question as he held up the now encased stone.

"Are you sure you know how to use this. Something with the ability to slow down, speed up and repeat time sounds like it could have catastrophic effects on time itself." T'challa question, rightfully with a hint of cautiousness. "I understand your concern, but I have the ability to harness the powers of the stone, and I have down it before with no effects to time. Isn't that correct Wong?" Strange looked over for a vote of confidence from his fellow sorcerer. "It is entirely possible you got lucky one time, to much of it might bring about some of his concerns." Wong answered. "Not the what I was hoping you'd say." Strange sighed. "With that being said, I don't think we have much of an option. Everything we have come up with has been easily stricken down, we have a slight advantage, we need to see how this plays out, there are lot of lives currently on the line if we don't stop this guy." Wanda interjected. "Can you not get inside his head Wanda, or can you do what you did to me when you escaped the compound with Barton." Vision questioned. "I've tried, I think one of the stones or all of them together is blocking my ability to do so." She answered quite defeated. "We need to agree on this, do we want to try this?" Stark questioned looking over the incredible amount of abilities teamed together to essentially stop one man. After a few seconds an array of hands popped into the air to signify agreeance to the plan. "Then let's do this." Stark quipped.

Stephan step into a position, soon the stone began to glow, and a hole in time opened up, a look of confusion drew on his face, he slowly lowered his hands, but the hole remained open and the stone stayed glowing. After some time of him trying to close the whole, two men were the first to walk the hole, both in fighting position. One had metal claws extending from his hands and the other one had a glowing eye and what appeared very advanced looking gun pointed out being held by a bionic arm. "Who in the hell are you?" The man with the with the glowing eye asked. "Strange-" the sorcerer stared off before being cut off by roughly a dozen men and women approaching on them, "You can say that again." A bald man in wheelchair quipped. "I'm Charles Xavier, may I ask what is this?" the slinky British accent utter as he pointed to the hole behind him.


End file.
